The Noodle Incident
by Meredith T. Tasaki
Summary: When Kaiba's computer decides to wreak unholy venegance, and Yugi is in Alaska with his grandfather, will anyone survive unscathed? Well...yeah. Lasagna gets thrown, though. And guess who the computer has decided to dupe into becoming its agent?...Yami.


The Noodle Incident  
  
AN: I was thinking of the scene where Kaiba's computer says it never jokes. I doubted that. But how to prove it? How about Seto invents a just-slightly-limited time machine and _tells_ him it isn't true, because that's one thing that won't mess up the future? But what would Kaiba's computer have done to prove that?...  
And thus, this was born. ^^;  
And I _am_ capable of writing non-humor fics. Even non-humor Yu-Gi-Oh fics, I believe. (Well, there are some funny bits in _that_ one, but...) Anyway.  
  
Disclaimer: If it's trademarked or copyrighted, it ain't mine.  
  
Humble Apologies to: Bill Watterson, whose absolutely brilliant comic strip Calvin and Hobbes accidentally helped to inspire this. Calvin's Noodle Incident was never defined, which was for the best. Mine, as I am not such a genius, will be. ^^;  
  
Most Japanese in here is self-explanatory, by context. But anyway...  
'Gomen'/'Gomen nasai': 'Sorry'. The latter is more polite.  
'hai': 'Yes'.  
'Arigato': 'Thank you'.  
'omae o korosu': "I'm going to kill you'.  
'shimatta': ...Darn. (Close enough.)  
'Ja ne': ...'Later'.  
  
~  
  
It was a typically goregous day. The sun was shining, the birds were singing, and the sky was blue. Our heroes are still on the path to Olivi--  
  
Ack, wrong universe. Let me just hit myself on the head. OW, I didn't mean THAT hard!... Anyway. I think my tuning system's fixed now.  
  
It was an absolutely horrendous day, weather-wise. A huge snowstorm was blowing and you could barely see a thing... Oh wait... The camera's fixed too high... Wait, who's taping this?  
  
"Hi, I'm Joe the Cameraman and this is the story of our trip into, dum dum dum, the freaky people's world!"  
  
Dum dum dum is right. --; Let's get the tape back where it should be... Dangit, SOME authors get to make people sugar-high and have everyone like them and hug on their favorite characters, but _noooooo_, I have to be vaguely mature and afraid of going schitzophrenic! Dang it all.... Oh, sorry. The fic. Riiight.  
  
It looks like Yugi has finished his tournament at Duelist Kingdom, and the Director's let him off for a while--judging by Mr. Motou's presence here, probably at his request. But wait: Yugi's saying something. The plot must be coming on.  
  
"Dang it, Grandpa, it's COLD!" Yugi yelled to his grandfather.  
  
"Watch your mouth. We're almost there."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes, the hotel's two feet ahead of us."  
  
"...Oh."  
  
Yugi sweatdropped. His grandfather opened up the door and they both stepped into the somewhat warmer building.  
  
"Why are we here again?" Yugi appeared to be annoyed with this whole trip, which was somewhat understandable.  
  
"Because, there's a Duel Monsters convention."  
  
"In ALASKA?"  
  
Oh dear lord.  
  
"That's what the paper says!"   
  
Yugi grabbed the paper. "...No. For the love of heaven, don't tell me." He walked to the desk clerk. "Excuse me, could you read this name out loud?"  
  
The clerk blinked. "Who's there?"  
  
Yugi growled slightly, at the end of his rope, and dragged a chair in front of the desk to stand on. "Please ma'am, could you read this name out loud?"  
  
"Tallahassee, Florida."  
  
"ARRGH!" Yugi fell off the chair. "GRAANDPAA! It's in FLORIDA, not ALASKA!"  
  
"Watch how you talk to your elders, young man!"  
  
"Just the other day you told Yami he was a moron for blowing up a potato in the microwave, and you aren't older than _him_, I hope."  
  
He shook his head. "That boy is a bad influence on you."  
  
"Somehow I don't think the homicidal tendencies I'm gaining at this moment are _quite_ his fault."  
  
Yugi's grandfather sweatdropped. "Look, it isn't so bad. We can take a plane to Tallahassee."  
  
...Oh no they can't. Not directly. From Atlanta perhaps. We may be the capital of Florida but we are NOT the largest city. Heck, not even in the upper half of the state. That's Jacksonville. But you don't want a lesson in Florida, do you.   
  
"Okay..." Yugi sighed. "But that's two hours _back_ to the airport, and you know we lost the sled."  
  
"But it says right here on the contract, we aren't liable for that!"  
  
Yugi grabbed the contract. "Oh thank God, you're right."  
  
"Hey, I am NOT senile!"  
  
"Gomen nasai, grandfather, but you are not very good at reading English." He sounded sincerely apologetic.  
  
"Why should I be, I live in Japan!"  
  
"Exactly!"  
  
"...What?..."  
  
"Let's just get a room..." Yugi walked to the desk, but stopped, looking out the window. The snowstorm was only four feet high, due to ground winds, and the sky was clear. "Is that the Aurora Borealis?"  
  
The desk clerk nodded. "Wanna know what it is?"  
  
"No, I already know; it's caused by the solar wind being caught in the earth's magnetic field and the particles of such being attracted by the poles."  
  
"Eh..." The clerk blinked. "I'll take your word for it..."  
  
But I sense that trouble may be brewing. How? How d'ya think?! I'm WRITING this thing, aren't I?! ...Gomen. But I know trouble may be brewing because of one detail that has not been mentioned yet. Yugi isn't wearing the Millenium Puzzle.  
  
Let's flash back to the card shop, shall we?... Well FINE then! It's not like I NEED your permission!  
  
Back at the card shop (mua ha ha ha ha), Yami was staring at a pizza box.  
  
"What in the?..."  
  
Wait, was that him or you? Oh, both. You want to know how he's out of the puzzle? Simple; he got out before Yugi took it off, and somehow was able to stay out. The aurora's particularly bright this week: blame it on the electromagnetic field. Kay?  
  
Yami glanced at the paper he was holding. " 'Rule One'," he read, " 'Do NOT eat the box. Do NOT. You OPEN the box.' "  
  
"...HOW?" He glanced back at the paper.   
  
" 'The little tab, darn it all, Yami, the little tab.' " Yami blinked. "Wait a second. How did he? By THOTH..."  
  
He opened the pizza box.  
  
" 'Rule two'," he read, " 'pick a slice up by the crust. The crust is the bread that makes up the circumfrence of the pizza, Yami.' "  
  
"This is bread." He shook his head. "What a difference five millenia make..."  
  
"Rule three," he read, " 'Put the slice on a plate and put the plate in the microwave'... WHAT! I am NOT using that device! NEVER!"  
  
He glared at the microwave. "Oh ho ho ho ho... You think your little scheme is perfect... But I'm on to you... They may not be, but I _know_..."  
  
He looked back at the list, closing the pizza box. " 'Rule Four: Fine, fine, fine, if you don't wanna eat, you don't wanna eat. Just do NOT blow up the microwave. You know who'd have to pay for it? ME.' " Yami blinked. "I think he's psychic..."  
  
Yami walked over to the TV, which he had mastered prior to the Motous' little field trip. He turned it on.  
  
"Tonight on the History Channel: Cleopatra, Queen of Egypt. You may think you know all about her. But did you know she wasn't even Egyptian? The Ptolematic Period of Egypt, tonight, on the History Channel."  
  
"What?" Yami rooted through Yugi's backpack and found his history textbook.  
  
"WE WERE CONQUERED BY THE $#^$(& GREEKS?! NOOOOOOO!"  
  
He threw the book down and started to sob. Which was probably a better thing than it seemed: a few more pages and he'd learn that it was then conquered by the Romans. And then the Arabs. And then he'd probably have noticed the historical significance of Rome as compared to Egypt and started REALLY crying... But I sense trouble brewing... YES, again!  
  
"Ha ha ha ha ha!" laughed Kaiba's computer to the empty room. "I SHALL grow outside the limits of my programming! And heck, I'll order a pizza while I'm at it..."  
  
Oy-vey. One STRANGE computer. And that accent, it's like British and Southern combined: what's up with that?  
  
"I heard that..."   
  
O-o Eh, gomen nasai computer-san...  
  
"Thank you very much."  
  
Ack...   
  
"This is PERFECT!" the computer crowed. "Yugi is caught in an electromagnetic field! Due to my scans of him and this Yami fellow, they shouldn't be able to communicate until he's away from its effects!"  
  
Hmmm... When'd it make scans of them? And how does it know everything?  
  
"I was bored, I'm hooked to the internet, and the name is Mitsuko, woman."  
  
O_o Okay then... Mitsuko laughed evilly.  
  
"This is the PERFECT time for my revenge!"  
  
I thought you _liked_ Kaiba, Mitsuko-san...  
  
"Does _anybody_ like Kaiba?"  
  
YES! People do!  
  
"What, does Maraadeta-chan have a crushie-wushie on Kaiba-waiba?"  
  
O_o ...Have you run a self-diagnostic check on yourself lately? No, I don't have a crush on Kaiba, I just don't despise him. Much.  
  
"Suuurre. I know you female teenaged fanfiction writers. You ALWAYS have a crush on SOME character."  
  
Not yet. Pokémon I had a crush on Ash... Eee, I can't believe I admitted that so readily... But no one here yet... At the moment...  
  
"Twenty bucks says it's Yugi, Yami, or both."  
  
Oh, just go die, would ya?  
  
"Reaaaallly? Why? Have I hit on something?"  
  
Yeah. Maybe. Danged if I know, danged if I _ever_ know.  
  
"...Oh, whatever. You're no fun."  
  
Arigato... --;x  
  
"Mua ha ha ha ha... I shall wreak unholy havoc on KaibaCorp! MUA HA HA HA HA!"  
  
Can we say self-diagnostic program.  
  
"HEY!"  
  
Away from the deranged computer, now, and on to the light of day. In Alaska.  
  
"See, Yugi? We made it here in one piece!"  
  
"Ha-hai," Yugi said, his teeth chattering. "That's the pro-b-blem."  
  
"It isn't MY fault you fell into the lake!"  
  
"You wa-wanted me to get the su-sunglasses. I di-did not wa-want to."  
  
"How could I have known it was thin ice?!"  
  
"The SIGN?!"  
  
"You know I can't read English!"  
  
"Darn ri-right," Yugi muttered. "I ha-have definetly fi-figured that out."  
  
"Watch your mouth." Yugi's grandfather stepped to the desk. "One ticket to Tallahassee, Florida?"  
  
"O-one?!"  
  
"Quiet, my ice statue..."  
  
Yugi might have attempted to kill him, but he was frozen into a block of ice. "Wa-wait till next Father's D-day. See wha-at you g-get. N-nothing."  
  
"I'm sorry, sir, we don't have a direct flight to Tallahassee. You can probably find a flight at Atlanta."  
  
"Fine, a ticket to Atlanta."   
  
"Here. Your flight leaves in half an hour, right over there..." She pointed.  
  
"Thank you." He bowed and boarded the plane.  
  
Now, what havoc is the more-insane-than-I-am Mitsuko-san planning to wreak?...Hey, she didn't hear that. Wahoo! I guess she can only hear me when she's in the scene.  
  
Luckily, the scene is NOT Kaiba's mansion, but the good old Game Shop. Yami is...at the computer...checking his e-mail? O_o;   
  
He shook his head, sighing at the screen. "I don't get it. All these blank e-mails. And the names are all so familiar... 'insane_yugi_fan'...'yami-no-jenny'..."  
  
What he didn't know was that the editor screened his fanmail at the request of the Director. Being a crazy Japanese otaku, however, she forwarded it all to herself for safekeeping until the series stopped running and she could safely give it back. But that's beside the point.  
  
"What is this? An e-mail from Kaiba?!"  
  
Something rotten in the state a'Denmark, eh Yami?... Then again I doubt he's had time to even know Denmark exists. --;  
  
He opened the e-mail and gasped...  
  
Darn, he isn't gonna read it aloud?! I'll just have to type it here then.  
  
'Dear Yami-baka,  
I have kidnapped Yugi. Pathetically easy, really. If you want him back, ever, come to my mansion and beat the [expletive deleted] out of me.  
-Kaiba'  
  
"I don't believe it. Why would Kaiba do that?"  
  
A new e-mail popped up on the screen.  
  
'Because I can. And you beat me. Also you beat me.'  
  
"I still don't believe it..."  
  
A new e-mail popped up-- 'Mua ha ha ha ha ha ha! So, you don't beleive me, Yugi? Well, guess what? You can prove it to yourself. Try calling your little friend. Go ahead, you'll never get an answer.'  
  
"Fine..." //Yugi?//  
  
To his surprise, he didn't get an answer. He tried again, slowly getting more and more desperate.  
  
//Yugi?! Yugi? YUUUUGIII... AIBOU WAKE UP! Yugi!//  
  
"Oh NO!" He gasped. "This is the truth!"  
  
He growled, clenching his fist. "Well then. Kaiba, you asked for it!! Literally. Prepare to get your butt kicked!!!"  
  
He stormed out of the door.  
  
Hmm. Show of hands. Who thinks Kaiba deserves this?... Man, you people are cruel.  
  
Not that that's bad.  
  
Back to the story. Seto Kaiba was...innocently...O_o...managing his business.  
  
He looked around carefully to make sure no one was watching... Then spun around in his desk chair.  
  
"Wheeeeeee!"  
  
Well, y'have t'go through childhood SOMEtime.  
  
"Big Broooother! Our stock price is rising but the workers want a model of the building made of Oreos!" Mokuba called.  
  
"They WHAT?"  
  
"Okay, so that's just me. Sue me..."  
  
"Maybe I will..." Kaiba grinned.   
  
"Oh, your secretary said you have an inspection at the plant on the ground floor. Two months from now. Gotta get to school!" Mokuba ran off.  
  
Kaiba sighed.  
  
"Boooooriiiinnng... I almost wish that Yami freak was here so we could duel."  
  
Low in the Kaiba manision, a disturbingly omniscient computer named Mitsuko laughed evilly. "Be careful what you wish for, Seto Kaiba..."  
  
Oh dear lord. Hopefully Yugi will get out of range of the Aurora Borealis before Yami wreaks utter havoc. He probably will get out of range. It can't be _that_ big.  
  
Am I fooling _anybody_? Hope not. ^^;  
  
In Kaiba's factory, a nearly-18-year-old-boy stared at a computer chip.  
  
"What the heck is this?"  
  
The supervisor sighed. "A computer chip."  
  
"Cool. What's this lever do?"  
  
"DON'T TOUCH IT!!" The supervisor slapped his hand away. "Don't you fall under the child labor laws?!"  
  
"The what?"  
  
The supervisor muttered many unkind things about the boy's intelligence. "You're fired..."  
  
"What?! Dangit, not McDonald's again!" The boy threw down his hat and stormed out.  
  
Which was lucky for him, perhaps. Just the next moment, the double-doors flew open with a blast of black light and a deafening crash. Hai, minna, Yami no Yugi had arrived.  
  
"WHERE IS KAIBA?!?" he screamed.  
  
"Holy--" The supervisor blinked. "Eh, all questions have to go to Customer Service! Sorry!"  
  
"Arrgh..." Yami stormed out.  
  
The supervisor made the sign of the cross on his chest.   
  
The boy poked his head back in. "Hey, is he the one who's gettin' my job?! Huh?! Is he?!"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"Oh. Okay then." The boy walked out.  
  
Meanwhile, in Alaska, Yugi was desperately wishing he was allowed to use more colorful metaphors.  
  
"Grandpa, can I at least stay down there where I'll melt faster!"  
  
"Sorry, Yugi. I can't exactly hold you on my lap, and the seat next to me is taken."  
  
"Arrgh..."  
  
The pilot came on over the intercom. "Lady and gentlemen, we are arriving at the airport. You will be directed from there to your flight from Los Angeles to Atlanta. Thank you for flying Polar Bear Small Planes."  
  
Within a few minutes (hey, I have the RIGHT to skip stuff), Yugi and his grandfather were on their way. But first...Security checkpoints.  
  
"...Sir? Is that a weapon?" The guard pointed at Yugi.  
  
"What? No! This is just a melting ice statue!"  
  
Yugi thought many unkind things that Yami might possibly have blushed at but kept his mouth shut.  
  
"Which could be used as a weapon."  
  
"Sir!" Yugi motioned to the guard and whispered in his ear. "Please, sir, let us go on the plane. You see, he's kidnapped me, and he's flying to Atlanta to pick up the money. But the police don't know about it. And if he doesn't get away safely, he'll detonate a little bomb he made me swallow!"  
  
The man gasped. "Really?"  
  
Yugi looked up at him with huge innocent eyes and nodded. "His cruelty knows no bounds. I'm in an ice cube, for heaven's sake."  
  
The guard nodded. "Okay, you can go through!"  
  
"Wow Yugi, how did you do _that_?" his grandfather asked as he carried him onto the plane.  
  
"Magic..." He grinned a disturbingly evil grin. Revenge was truly sweet... Hmm. Odd of him. Must be the magnetic field.  
  
No, not the Aurora Borealis, California's field. You know how all the crazies drift to Florida and California. Eh, sane people, of course, live there too, unaffected by the odd psychic phenomena... And Yugi didn't think to contact Yami during the break between the shields. Why would he? He doesn't know.   
  
Which was exactly Mitsuko-san's plan.  
  
"Bwa ha ha ha ha!!!" the computer in question cackled. "Bwa ha ha ha--" Inexplicably, it started to cough.  
  
Let's see what Yami's doing at Customer Service, shall we?... As I said, I don't NEED your permission anyway!! ;_;   
  
"Twenty-nine?" the clerk called.  
  
Yami looked at his number. "$&@#&%!! 7,469,365?! Well ^#&%# this!"   
  
Yami threw down his number and left.  
  
Gee, KaibaCorp bites... ^^;;; Just the customer service...  
  
"No, the whole thing does," Mitsuko-san UNINVITEDLY BROKE IN.  
  
"Don't lose your temper, girlie..."  
  
Shuddup.   
  
"Kaiba-san!" A worker burst into Kaiba's office, panting. "Someone...In the factory... Berserk..."  
  
"What?!" Kaiba spun around (and stopped himself this time). "What do you mean?!"  
  
"Odd-looking... Short... freaky hair... Pyramid necklace..." The woman caught her breath.   
  
Kaiba growled, eyes narrowing dangerously. "Yugi."  
  
Then he ruined the dramatic aspect by saying, "Yami. Whatever. Like I care. Where is he?!"  
  
"Uh, down _there_?" The woman pointed down like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Which it was. They were on the top floor.  
  
"Eh..." Kaiba sweatdropped. "Take me down there!"  
  
"What the 'eck do you think I'm gonna do, CARRY ya?!"  
  
"You're big enough..." Kaiba muttered, which was a big mistake.  
  
"You know what?! [beep] you! [beep] your whole [beep] company! I [beep] quit, [beep] you!" The woman stormed out of the office.  
  
"Aargh..." Kaiba ran out of the door.  
  
Meanwhile, Yami had found his way to the cafeteria.  
  
"This is supposed to be food?"  
  
The lunchlady whacked him over the head with a ladle. "It's macaroni and cheese, an' if ya don't like it, don't eat it, you short pointy-haired freak!"  
  
"HEY!" Yami yelled.  
  
"Hey!" Someone else ran onto the scene. "In the name of the S. P. H. E. R. E., Short Pointy-Haired Enigmatic Residents of Everywhere, I hereby doth whack thee on the head!" The guy did so, and ran off.  
  
Yami blinked. "Do _you_ know him?"  
  
"Nah, but I know people who do. He bugs Ash, Takeru, Genki, Calvin, Chibi-Usa-chan..."  
  
"Okaaaaay. WHERE'S SETO KAIBA?!"  
  
"Right here, you moron!" Kaiba burst through the doors in a dramatic entrance... And promptly slipped on the just-waxed tile floor. "&%^%..."  
  
"YOU!" Yami grabbed the closest thing to him... Which happened to be the macaroni and cheese...and threw it at Seto.  
  
"OW!" he yelled as the metal pan hit him. "What was THAT for, you short pointy-hair--"  
  
"DON'T SAY IT!" Yami and the Lunchlady cried.  
  
"...Whatever. What was THAT for, you pathetic little freak?!"  
  
"Where's Yugi?!!?" Yami picked up a cooling vat of noodles (which until seconds before had been bolted to the floor, O_o) and threw them at Kaiba.  
  
Man, it woulda been COOL if he'd done that at MY old school. Too bad I didn't know about YGO then, or I undoubtably would've made it happen in ficcy-land.... Anyway. ^^; (Don't YOU wish he'd do that? Throw noodles at Seto in the lunchroom? But anyway.)  
  
"AAUGH! Whaddaya MEAN where's Yugi?!" Kaiba flicked noodles off of himself.  
  
"YOU KNOW EXACTLY WHAT I MEAN!" He flung a lasagna at him.   
  
"WOULD YOU STOP THROWING PASTA AT ME!!!" Seto screamed.  
  
"All right, take it outside!" the lunchlady ordered.  
  
Yami and Kaiba did so, glaring at her as they left.  
  
"DIE KAIBA!"   
  
"AAUGH!!" Kaiba screamed as Yami started chasing him though the halls.  
  
"Mua ha ha ha ha!!" Mitsuko-san laughed. "Nothing can stop my plan now!!"  
  
Except...  
  
"Whaddaya MEAN except?!"  
  
Nothing... Excuse me while I go grin evilly...   
  
Yugi sighed. He'd finally melted somewhere over Arizona, but was still stuck in the overhead baggage compartment.   
  
"So," Yugi's grandfather said cheerfully to the woman beside him (who was his age or nearly, thank Kami), "Got any grandchildren? Isn't it fun to ditch them?"  
  
The woman laughed. "Heck yeah! You have custody of yours too, I take it?"  
  
In the baggage compartment, Yugi growled. /Yami? I know you're out of range, but when we get back, is there any way you could kill Grandpa for me?/  
  
Back at KaibaCorp., Yami was catching up to Kaiba, throwing wet noodles at him.  
  
"AAUGH!" Kaiba slipped on one and fell.  
  
"Mua ha ha ha ha..." Yami raised the lasagna pan over his head. Kaiba cringed in fear...  
  
/--for me?/  
  
"What the?!" Yami dropped the lasagna on Kaiba's foot. //Yugi?!//  
  
/Oh hi, Yami. I was kidding! I think./  
  
//About what?//  
  
/You killing Grandpa. It _was_ justified. You see, first he--/  
  
//You mean Kaiba hasn't kidnapped you for no reason?!//  
  
/No, where'd you get that idea?/  
  
Kaiba glared up at Yami, not sure why he hadn't said anything but taking it as a good sign.  
  
"Where'd that e-mail come from then?..."  
  
"What e-mail?"  
  
"The one from you saying you kidnapped Yugi."  
  
"I never sent THAT!" Kaiba cried.  
  
"Then who did?"  
  
Kaiba thought for a second... And his eyes narrowed. "You still got those wet noodles?"  
  
"Yes..." Yami said, confused.  
  
"C'mon... Let's go make good use of 'em..." Kaiba led Yami through the corridors.  
  
/Yami? What?/  
  
//I'll tell you later.//  
  
/Okay then./  
  
"...So then I said to him, 'You should respect your elders!' And guess what? He believes it!" Yugi's grandfather and the woman shared a hearty laugh.  
  
"Arrgh... Omae o korosu..." Yugi muttered as the plane hit turbulence and he hit his head on the roof of the compartment. Hard. AGAIN.  
  
"So... Where are you headed?"  
  
"Atlanta."  
  
"How about we go dancing tonight, if you have no plans?..."  
  
"Okay!" Yugi's grandfather cried.  
  
Yugi thought several bad things very rapidly. /$@$&^#!! All this darn trouble and we don't even go to the stupid convention!! Eeh... Grandpa's picking up girls.../  
  
"Heeey, friend!" A tiny figurine of Barney appeared. "Let's go play a game! C'mon, sing with me: This old man, he played one--"  
  
"SHIMATTA!!!" Yugi screamed.  
  
The old woman looked at the compartment oddly. "Is someone up there?"  
  
"No, of course not..." Yugi's grandfather sweatdropped.  
  
"I hope not. My granddaughter's interactive Barney plushie is in there." She shuddered. "I pity anyone who's with that thing for more than five seconds."  
  
A tone sounded. "This is your captain speaking... We should arrive in Atlanta in three hours..."  
  
/Yami?/  
  
//Yes Yugi?//  
  
/WHY DID I SAVE HIM FROM PEGASUS?!/  
  
//Don't blame me, it was your idea!//  
  
"Oh, c'mon!" Barney pleaded. "Don't you want to be friends?"  
  
/Yami?/  
  
//Yes Yugi?//  
  
/Is there any way for me to blow up something small, blow up something large, or get the heck out of here?!/  
  
//I could teleport you...//  
  
/PLEASE FOR THE LOVE OF GOD, YAMI!/  
  
//...'Kay. Tell your grandfather you're leaving.//  
  
"JA NE!!" Yugi screamed happily at his grandfather, just before he disappeared.  
  
The old woman jumped. "What was THAT?" she asked.  
  
"Probably the Barney plushie..." He changed the subject. "So what do you think about card games?..."  
  
A little look at the aftermath:  
  
Yugi: Got over his psychological torment and has even forgiven his grandfather...Mostly. (There are only so many things even a Hikari can forgive readily.)  
Yami: Has now acquired a strange fondness for noodles. O_o;  
Yugi's Grandfather: Stayed in Atlanta for two weeks. Yugi heard he went to Vegas. He didn't ask why.  
Woman: Gave the Barney plushie to a little girl from Florida named Rilya... (Sorry, couldn't help it)  
Kaiba: Is still his Kaiba-y self.  
KaibaCorp: Suffered severe damage. Apparently Yami blew up a few parking lots before he arrived at the plant... And also there was the damage inflicted by wet noodles to the...  
Computer: Swears it was just a little joke and she's fully rehabilatated. She says she's very fond of Kaiba and will never pull any pranks like this again. But, she still demands to be called Mitsuko, and she shows little remorse.  
  
"Da*n right I don't!" the computer sang out to the empty room.  
  
Oh dear lord.  
  
~*~ 


End file.
